O Grito da Vitória
by Mily Evans
Summary: Lily finalmente assume estar apaixonada por Tiago,até que uma pequena armação,parece acabar com tudo,mas eu acredito que o amor desse casal seja forte o suficiente para superar isso,e você?
1. Um dia nada agradavel!

N/A: Personagens novos:

Alice Lohan à Cabelos castanhos claros,ondulados e um pouco abaixo do ombro.Olhos amendoados cor de mel.Melhor amiga de Lilian,Alice é muito conselheira e delicada.Encara tudo com muita seriedade.É um pouco insegura e está sempre contando com o apoio de suas melhores amigas Lilian e Bel.

Izabel McRyan à Tem cabelos negros e crespos,acima do ombro.Tem incríveis olhos azuis e grandes.Mais como conhecida com Bel,é muito divertida e encara tudo com um humor incondicional.Sempre brincando e muito sapeca.Bel está sempre pondo o astral das amigas para cima e divertindo-as com piadas que só ela sabe contar.

Lucy Greey à É da Lufa-Lufa tem cabelos castanhos escuros longos e olhos profundamente negros.A garota é perdidamente apaixonada por Tiago Potter e Lilian vai ter certos desentendimentos com ela durante a Fic!

Jamile Pfifer à Tem cabelos ruivos cobertos de trancinhas,e olhos profundamente negros.Jamile é apaixonada pelos Marotos,e esta sempre inventando uma desculpa para chegar perto de Tiago e Sirius.Jamile,se crê vidente e está sempre pelos corredores tentando prever o futuro de algum azarado.A Grifinória,não tem amigas pelo seu jeito meio "louquinho" de ser e esta sempre atrás de Bel,Lily e Alice.

Capitulo 1- Um dia nada agradável.

7º ano.NIEM's.Isso tudo assustavam aos alunos do sétimo ano.

Lilian vinha entrando pelo salão principal acompanhada por Alice.

Ah...Olha só onde a Bel resolveu se sentar?Não,tinha lugar melhor não?-Lilian disse aborrecida.

Bel estava sentada numa conversa alegre e entretida com Sirius,Tiago,Remo e Pedro.

Ah Lily anda logo,eu não quero que a Jamile me veja de novo!-Alice disse agarrada no braço da amiga.

As duas chegaram em frente onde estavam os Marotos e Bel.

Oizinho garotas!-Disse Bel animadamente-Eu tentei acordar vcs,mas como é uma missão impossível eu resolvi vir sozinha!

É...Percebemos!-Lilian ironizou,ignorando os olhares intencionados que Tiago lhe lançava.

Ah Não!Lily,é ela, ela ta vindo pra cá!-Disse Alice com desespero ao ver Jamile entrar pelo salão comunal.

O que aconteceu?-Sirius perguntou.

É que a Jamile ta tentando prever a morte da Alice pela milésima vez...-Lilian explicou impaciente.

Todos riram.

Senta aí,Lily!-Tiago pediu.

Vc pode fazer o favor de me chamar de Evans?-Lilian disse friamente.

Hum...Ok,Evans!-Disse Tiago contrariado.

Lilian e Alice se sentaram,ouvindo a conversa animada dos cinco.

Então,como estávamos contando...O Tiago preparou uma poção sonífera,e eu entreguei para o Filch!-Sirius contava.

E o que aconteceu depois?-Bel perguntou curiosa.

Bom daí,obviamente ele dormiu!-Pedro concluiu.

Jura?-Bel,disse sarcástica.-É claro que ele dormiu!Mais eu quero saber o que o Tiago e o Sirius fizeram depois!

Daí,o Tiago com muito esforço conseguiu se soltar das algemas e lançou um Alohomora e eu me soltei também!-Sirius continuou.-Saimos da masmorra com a capa de invisibilidade do Tiago e...

Vc tem uma capa de invisibilidade?-Lilian perguntou surpresa.

Tenho.-Tiago respondeu com um sorriso sedutor.

São muito raras...-Lilian disse tentando disfarçar sua espontaneidade na pergunta,já que por mais curiosidade que tivesse nunca dirigia a palavra a Tiago Potter.

Herança de Família.-Tiago explicou.

Ah...-Lilian assentiu.

E o que vcs disseram quando ele acordou?-Bel continuou.

Ele veio tirar satisfação com a gente,e dissemos que ele dormiu e a McGonagall chegou e tirou a gente de lá!-Tiago respondeu.

Uau!-Bel aplaudiu.

Nesse instante um grupo de quatro garotas quintanistas da lufa-lufa se aproximaram da mesa.

Olá garotos!-Diz a que parecia ser a líder delas.

Oi!-Eles responderam.

Er...Bem estávamos pensando...Vcs tem alguma coisa pendente pra hoje depois das aulas?-Perguntou a morena.

Pedro continuou a comer,pois sabia que o convite não era para ele.Remo,abaixou a cabeça encabulado.Já,Tiago e Sirius sorriram.

Er...Nós temos Sirius?-Tiago perguntou ao amigo.

Não!Não temos não!-Sirius disse aumentando seu sorriso galanteador.

As garotas vibraram em silencio e sorriram ainda mais.

Ah,então queríamos saber se vcs estão interessados em dar uma voltinha com a gente!-A líder disse com meiguice.

Lilian olhou a Alice e a Bel com censura.Alice abafou um risinho,Lilian e Bel reviraram os olhos.

Bom,eu acho uma ótima idéia e vc Pontas?-Sirius disse piscando pras garotas que sorriam abobadas.

Não...Eu tenho que termina um trabalho de transfiguração!-Tiago disse,e seu olhar se cruzou com o de Lilian,seus olhos se encararam durante alguns segundos até que Lilian decidiu desviar sua atenção para a panqueca com geléia.

As garotas pareceram não gostar muito da noticia.

Bom...-Começou Sirius pouco convencido-Eu aceito garotas!

Ótimo!Então nos vemos as 6:00h no jardim?

Perfeito!-Sirius aceitou.

Bom,temos aula de adivinhação agora...Vamos Indo?-Alice disse enquanto Lilian observava as garotas se afastarem radiantes.

Vamos!-disse Lilian se levantando rapidamente.

Vc não vem?-Bel perguntou aos garotos enquanto se juntava a Lilian e Alice.

Vamos logo atrás de vcs!-Remo disse.

Ok!

As garotas caminhavam em direção a torre norte,tranqüilamente.

Bel...-Chamou Lilian impaciente.

Sim?

Por que vc insiste em se juntar com os Marotos se vc sabe que eu odeio?-Lilian perguntou irritada.

Ah Lily...Não é tão ruim assim vai?Eles são legais,e olha o Tiago nem ficou te enchendo o saco te pedindo pra sair!-Bel justificou.

Convenhamos...Aquele olhar que vcs trocaram foi de arrazar corações né Lily?-Alice disse divertida.

Q-que olhar?-lilian disse engolindo seco.

Lily nem vem!Que eu vi bem,vcs se encararam no fundo dos olhos!-Alice insistiu.

Ai que fofura meu deus!Lily me convida pra ser madrinha ok?-Bel disse animada.

Hahaha!Quem engraçadas vcs duas!-lilian disse com impaciência.

Lilian não falou nada no resto do caminho.Elas entraram na torre,já habitada por algumas alunas e se sentaram em uma mesa afastada.Depois de alguns minutos a aula começou.

Muito bem,queridos aluninhos.Vamos começar com folhas de chá,hoje!-Disse a professora Sara,com um sorriso meigo.-Ah claro vou separar bem os grupos,se não isso não será uma aula e sim um ponto de encontro para fofocas!

Ouve protestos,mas a Prof. Ignorou.

Sim...Vamos ver...Molly,Isabel e Pedro...Frank,Alice e Roger...Tiago,Arthur e Brunelle...e Lilian,Jamile e Patrícia...Sirius,John e Dilan.

Todos obedeceram e se sentaram com seus parceiros.

Muito bem!Agora comecem a estudar os sonhos de seus companheiros sim?e escrevam tudo em um pergaminho de 20 cm!-Ordenou a Prfa. Sara.

As aulas foram se passando,deixando os alunos de sétimo ano cada vez mais exaustos.Lilian agora andava sozinha pelo corredor em direção a torre da Grifinória onde,Alice e Bel a esperavam.Mas alguém a interrompeu.

Lily!-Chamou aquela voz impossível de não reconhecer.

Que?

Vc esqueceu isso!-Tiago disse entregando a Lilian o livro de poções.

Ah,obrigada!-Disse se virando para recomeçar a caminhar.

Espera!-pediu Tiago segurando seu braço.-Lily,vc não quer sair comigo?

Lilian revirou os olhos e bufou.Tiago respondeu.

Preciso responder?-Indagou impaciente.

Sim!

Não!

Não,o que?-Tiago perguntou confuso.

Não,não quero sair com vc!-Lilian disse recomeçando a andar.

Sabia que vc fica linda irritada?-Tiago disse acompanhando o passo da garota.

Sabia que vc é irritante com essas suas cantadas?-Lilian retrucou com gosto.

Isso por mais que pareça não foi uma cantada,foi uma verdade!-Tiago respondeu.

Então guarda suas verdades pra vc mesmo,por que EU não estou interessada!-Lilian disse com firmeza.

Ok,minha princesa!

Não me chame de princesa!É Evans pra vc!

Sim,Srta.Evans!-Tiago disse sarcástico.

Ora,ora,ora...-Eles ouviram uma voz fria atrás eles e imediatamente pararam de andar.Era Lucio Malfoy acompanhado por sua namorada Narcisa Black-Se não é o casalzinho ternura!Ah Potter vc não poderia escolher alguém com sangue limpo e puro,e vc Evans não podia escolher alguém menos arrogante?

Então eu acho que vc deveria se preocupar em abrir os olhos pra ver com quem vc anda,e depois cuidar da vida dos ouros!-Tiago disse com raiva e a varinha nos punhos.

Mais respeito com a Narcisa,Potter!

E vc mais respeito com a Lilian!

Lilian apenas encarou a loira com quem malfoy estava de mãos dadas.Era mais baixa que ela tinha olhos negros e cabelos cacheados extremamente loiros,tinha a perfeita cara de metida.

O que se esperava de uma ruiva metida!-Narcisa disse com voz de nojo

Há!Olha pra vc sua loira aguada-Lilian respondeu no mesmo tom.

A este ponto os quatro já estavam com as varinhas preparadas.

O que esta acontecendo aqui?-A Prof.McGonagall estava parada ao lado deles com a pior cara que ela podia ter.

Er...-Malfoy começou.

Duelando,e ainda no meio do corredor!-McGonagall tirou a conclusão sozinha.-Muito bem,Detenção!Aos quatro!

E qual vai ser?-Tiago perguntou impaciente.

Bem...O Sr.Malfoy vai ter aulas particulares de Transfiguração com a Srta.Black.E o Sr.Potter vai ensinar a Srta.Evans a jogar Quadribol amanhã depois das aulas!

Quadribol?-Lilian perguntou perplexa.

Isso mesmo!Agora guardem as varinhas se não quiserem ter uma conversa com Dumbledore.-Dizendo isso a Prof. Deu as costas desaparecendo ao longo do corredor.

A gente se vê por aí,Potter!-malfoy disse arrastando Narcisa pelo corredor.

Quadribol...É o meu fim!-Lilian disse recomeçando a andar.

Calma minha princesa,Quadribol não é tão ruim assim!-Tiago a consolou.

Não,não é!Mas vc me ensinar,isso sim é ruim!-Lilian disse entre os dentes.

Ok,se vc quiser eu peço pra McGonagall mandar a gente limpar a cozinha!

Não eu não quero!

Ok,então eu não peço!

Por que vc sempre faz tudo que eu mando?-Lilian perguntou aborrecida.

TUDO não,vc já me pediu pra te esquecer e isso eu não faço!-Tiago disse com firmeza.

Lilian bufou.

Então por que vc faz QUASE tudo que eu peço?

Por que eu GOSTO de vc, minha princesa!

Lilian fechou os olhos contando até dez.

Tá bom,já parei!-Tiago se apressou em dizer.


	2. A detenção

Capitulo II- A detenção

Eles entraram no salão comunal,onde Sirius conversava animadamente com Bel,e Alice conversava sobre os deveres com Remo.Pedro comia feijõesinhos de todos os sabores.

Lily!Onde vcs estavam?-Bel perguntou.

É, vcs demoraram!-Sirius informou.

O Malfoy resolveu encher o saco de novo...-Tiago justificou se largando em uma poltrona ao lado de Pedro.

O que aconteceu desta vez?-Remo perguntou com um gesto de impaciência.

Detenção!-Tiago e Lilian responderam juntos.

Hummmm!-Bel e Alice disseram com uma cara nada agradável.

Remo,Pedro e Sirius reagiram como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

E qual vai ser dessa vez?-Pedro perguntou.

Vou ter que ensinar a Lily a jogar quadribol!-Tiago disse sorrindo.

QUE?-Todos perguntaram perplexos.

Lilian bufou desgostosa.

Vc...ensinar...A Lily...a jogar...QUADRIBOL?-Bel disse contendo o riso.

Lilian lhe lançou um olhar assassino.

Bel,isso não tem graça!-Respondeu com firmeza.

Bel se calou.

Vc não chamaria isso de detenção ehim,Tiago?-Remo perguntou sorrindo.

Nunca!-Tiago disse sorrindo,e passando a mão desageitadamente sobre os cabelos.

Eu vou subir!.

Lilian disse friamente,se levantando.Alice e Bel a seguiram.

Lily!-Bel chamou.

Dispenso comentários!-Lilian se apressou em dizer.

Ok!-Bel se rendeu.

Mais Lily,o que realmente aconteceu pra vc levar uma detenção dessas com o Tiago?-Alice perguntou com curiosidade.

O Malfoy e aquela nojenta da Narcisa Black,nos provocou a gente pegou as varinhas e a McGonagall pegou a gente no pulo!-Lilian explicou com impaciência.

Humm...Que azar!-Bel comentou.

Depois que 1h se passou,Alice estava deitada de bruços na cama lendo um livro.Lilian escrevia deitada em sua cama uma carta para seus pais.E Bel,acabara de sair do banho secando seus cabelos molhados com uma toalha.

Garotas...Eu preciso falar uma coisa muito importante pra vcs!-Bel disse em tom preocupado.

Lilian e Alice se entreolharam.

Pode falar!-Lilian disse deixando o pergaminho de lado e se sentando na cama.

Bom...É que...Eu,eu acho que eu to apaixonada!-Bel disse com um tom inseguro.

Lilian sorriu,Alice tb.

Mais isso é ótimo!-Alice se precipitou.-E quem é?

Aí é que ta o problema!A pior pessoa que se pode apaixonar nesse castelo!-Bel disse com desgosto.

Tiago Potter?-Lilian perguntou pensativa.

Quase isso!-Bel disse sorrindo da opção da amiga.

Ah!Não precisa dizer mais nada!-Lilian disse deitando-se novamente e recomeçando a escrever.

Peraí!Eu to boiando aqui!As mentes brilhantes aqui é só vcs duas!-Alice protestou.-Quem é o felizardo?

Si-Sirius Black!É isso...Sirius Black!-Bel disse tentando se convencer de que isso era verdade.

Alice riu,Lilian olhou para as duas amigas e sorriu meneando a cabeça.

Vcs duas não vão dizer nada?-Bel disse perplexa.

Meus pêsames!-Lilian disse sem desviar sua atenção da carta.

Alice riu.

Nossa muito obrigada _amigas_!-Bel disse emburrada se jogando na cama.

Alice e Lilian se entreolharam.

Bel,olha é realmente maravilhoso vc ter se apaixonado,mas vc sabe tão bem quanto todas as garotas desse castelo que Sirius Black é um tremendo garanhão,pegador de garotas!-lilian explicou se sentando ao lado da amiga.

É...Eu sei bem disso...-Bel lamentou entre um suspiro.

Então!Mas é claro que vc tem todo o nosso apoio!Só que vc vai ter que ter um sangue frio daqueles pra agüentar o Black com as outras garotas,e jogar duro pra realmente conquistar ele pra ele não te usar e jogar fora como ele costuma fazer sempre!-Lilian aconselhou.

Aham,eu tb já pensei nisso!Mais Sirius Black ainda vai cair aos meus pés nem que eu tenha que levar minha vida toda pra conseguir isso!-Bel disse confiante dando soco na palma da mão.

Ótimo!-Alice e Lilian disseram com animação.

O dia amanheceu ensolarado sobre um lindo céu azul com ausência de nuvens.Ela se juntou à Alice e a bel e desceram juntas para o salão principal.Logo os marotos se juntaram a elas.Bel tentou não olhar para Sirius escondendo seu rosto com uma revista.

Bel,como é que vc espera conquistar Sirius com uma cara quadrada dessas?Vc ta se escondendo!-Lilian cochichou para a amiga.

Lily,eu não estou me escondendo estou apenas lendo a revista!-Bel justificou.

Serio?E desde quando vc aprendeu a ler de cabeça pra baixo?-Lilian disse rindo.

Bel arregalou os olhos encabulada e deixou a revista de lado.

Então Lily,preparada pra detenção?-Tiago disse em tom carinhoso.

Nossa que ilusão me faz!-Lilian disse em tom falso.

Tiago sorriu.

Então eu estava pensando se vc não teria mudado de idéia e aceita sair comigo de uma vez por toda?

Então vc pensou errado!-Lilian respondeu calmamente.

É,imaginei!-Tiago disse com tranqüilidade sorrindo ainda mais.

O dia,para o desespero de Lily,passou rápido e quando ela menos esperava já chegara a hora da detenção.

Vamos?-Tiago perguntou enquanto Lilian se despedia de suas amigas.

É,vamos...-Lilian disse de mal humor.

Lilian andava apressada pelo corredor em direção ao campo,Tiago andava a alguns passos atrás da garota.

Lily...-Chamou o garoto receoso.

Evans!-Lilian corrigiu.

Ok,Evans…Vc tem medo de mim?

Há! Medo de vc Potter?Por que eu teria medo de vc?-Lilian perguntou zombadora.

Tiago encolheu os ombros.

Não sei...Vc NUNCA fala comigo,vc SEMPRE foge de mim quando eu chego perto e vc NUNCA deixa eu andar do teu lado como agora por exemplo...-Tiago explicou.

É... E?-Lilian disse querendo provocar o garoto.

Tiago sorriu do jeito da garota.

Então vc não tem medo de mim...Vc me odeia por natureza!-Tiago concluiu.

Não,eu não te odeio.-Lilian negou.

Não?-Tiago perguntou surpresa.

Lilian tb estava confusa com o que acabara de "deduzir".

Não...-Lilian disse receosa.

Bom,é que vc costuma jogar isso na minha cara normalmente sabe...-Tiago explicou.

Lilian sorriu.Tiago riu.

Bom,são momentos de raiva,sabe?Mas bem que vc merece!

Certo...Me dá um motivo!

Tem vários!Vc azara o Snape só por que isso faz vc e seus amiguinhos se divertir!Vc acha isso legal?-Lilian disse deixando o garoto acompanhar seu passo.Já estavam no jardim.

Mas eu não faço isso,sem motivos!Isso me diverte,não posso negar.Mas ele não fica parado de braços cruzados esperando a gente chegar nele,ele também provoca!-Tiago argumentou.

Eu nunca vi ele provocar...-Lilian insistiu.

Bom,que vc não tenha visto não justifica que ele não tenha feito!-Tiago disse com calma.

Mais não é só isso!Vc adora ficar se exibindo pra todas as garotas,passando toda hora a mão no cabelo.E como se isso não bastasse vc fica com elas e depois joga fora como se fossem um brinquedo!-lilian desabafou com tranqüilidade.

Não é bem assim Lily,eu fico com as garotas mas não jogo elas fora no dia seguinte tem sempre um bom motivo!E que prova vc tem disso?Vc nunca experimentou.

Tenho provas...-Lilian confirmou.

Quais?

Serve a que já vi metade das garotas da grifinória chorando largadas na cama do dormitório por causa SUA e do seu amiguinho Sirius?-Lilian disse com um tom de ironia.

Não é a toa!

Então o que vc me diz da Giovana Ford do quinto ano?

Ela queria mais do que um beijo comigo,se é que vc me entende,e eu não aceitei...-Tiago explicou encabulado.

Ah...E a Vera Krumer,do quarto ano?

Bom...Ela ouviu eu comentando com o Sirius que vc era a única garota que eu gostava...

Lilian desejou não ter feito a pergunta por alguns instantes e resolveu parar com o interrogatório.

Ok,vamos começar com a detenção.-Disse quando haviam chegado no campo.

Tiago voltou alguns minutos depois com duas vassouras e um baú,onde guardavam as bolas.

Bom,vc sabe voar?-Tiago perguntou entregando uma das vassouras a Lilian.

Não faço isso desde o primeiro ano!-Lilian disse lamentando.

Tiago sorriu.

Vamos eu te ajudo!-Ele consolou.

Lilian contrariada montou na vassoura e subiu.Tiago a observou e logo fez o mesmo.

Ok,vamos ficar dando volta circulares assim vc se acostuma mais,tudo bem?-Tiago sugeriu.

Tá.-Lilian disse cumprindo o combinado.

Lilian começou a voar desageitadamente sobre o campo.A cada volta que dava estava mais segura e mais rápida.

Tiago a observava um pouco mais acima.

Acho que já deu não?-Lilian perguntou parando de frente ao garoto.

É.Vc voa bem!-Tiago elogiou surpreendido.-Bom,eu vou soltar os balaços,ok?

Aham!-Lilian concordou.

Tiago soltou os balaços.Lilian rebateu um deles logo de primeira.

Uau!-Tiago disse definitivamente surpreso.

Lilian riu.Tiago agora rebateu um ,e logo correu para bater em outro que iria atingir a Lilian.

Nossa!-Lilian disse-Obrigada!

Tiago apenas sorriu."Nossa como ele é lindo!"pensou " O sorriso mais fofo e lindo que eu já vi.Mas não é só o sorriso,é tudo!O conjunto inteiro!Os olhos,os lábios,o cabelo,o corpo...E que corpo!" "Lilian!É Tiago Potter quem vc esta pensando!Tiago Potter!" Lilian meneou a cabeço.

Bom...Por hoje chega então...-Tiago disse ao ver que começara a escurecer.

É...-Lilian disse desmontando da vassoura.

Vc seria uma boa jogadora!-Tiago fez questão de dizer.

Ah,acho que não...Eu gosto de quadribol,mas eu não me imagino jogando!-Lilian disse enquanto se encaminhavam para o castelo.-Quando a gente sair de hogwarts vc pretende seguir a carreira de jogador?

Ah não...eu quero uma coisa mais séria,eu quero ser auror.-Tiago disse.

"Nossa como ele amadureceu..."Pensou a garota surpresa.

E vc?-Tiago perguntou curioso.

Não sei bem ainda...Mas eu queria trabalhar no departamento de catástrofes mágicas...Eu tava lendo sobre ele,parecem ser bem interessantes...

E são mesmo!Tenho uma tia que trabalha lá...Eles trabalham praticamente juntos com os Aurores,só que não vão por aí caçando comensais da morte...

Seu pai é auror não é?-Lilian perguntou curiosa.

É sim...-Tiago disse sorrindo.

Eu leio sempre o nome dele no jornal,vc não sente medo com ele sair por aí atrás de um bruxo que ta matando todo mundo?

Eu já me acostumei...Desde pequeno eu vejo ele fazendo isso,eu já me acostumei que a idéia de que a qualquer momento poça acontecer um desastre...-Tiago explicou encarando Lilian nos olhos,o que fez as pernas dela cambalearem.

Eles ficaram em silencio por alguns segundos.Tiago começou a rir.

Que foi?-Lilian começou confusa.

É que,é a primeira vez que a gente conversa sem sair berrando por mais de dois minutos...-Tiago explicou sorrindo.

Ahhh...-Lilian disse acompanhando a risada do garoto.-É mesmo!


	3. Me jogo pela janela

Capitulo 3- - O teste de Bel.

Os dois entraram no salão comunal que estava deserto,somente habitado por um casal que se beijavam desageitadamente.Eram Bel e Sirius.

Lilian soltou um gritinho de exclamação,e Tiago só conseguiu soltar um:

Opa...

Bel imediatamente se desvencilhou de Sirius e lhe deu um baita tapa na cara.

Hummm.-Disse Tiago fazendo cara de dor.

Ué,por que vc me bateu?Foi vc quem me beijou!-Sirius disse passando a mão no rosto perplexo.

Isso era um teste seu babaca!Vc só quer usar todas as garotas,eu sabia!Se vc não fosse tão galinha não teria me beijado!Por que eu sei muito bem que vc ficou com a Melanie Junger da Corvinal hoje,agora já chega me beijando tb!Eu te odeio Sirius Black!-Bel gritava com voz de choro e logo subiu correndo as escadas para o dormitório.

Lilian será que vc poderia me explicar o que está acontecendo com a sua amiga?-Pediu Sirius calmamente.

Lilian suspirou,e encolheu os ombros.

Eu tb não sei...-Dizendo isso subiu rapidamente as escadas em direção ao dormitório.

Bel?-Lilian entrou no dormitório,e encontrou Bel chorando desesperadamente.

Oi Lily...-Disse Bel entre soluços.

Bel...O que aconteceu?Por que vc ficou assim?-Lilian perguntou enquanto se aproximava da amiga.

Aconteceu Lily...Que eu tirei a prova que esse Black é um canalha,pervertido,idiota,arrogante...-Bel disse tomando fôlego.

Tá Bel,mas como vc descobriu isso?-Lilian perguntou tentando ter paciência.

Eu tava conversando com ele...E ele sempre soltava aquelas indiretas de que eu sou bonita e tudo mais...Daí eu me descontrolei e beijei ele!-Bel explicou.

Mas se vc beijou ele por que vc deu aquele tapa?-Lilian perguntou confusa.

Por que eu vi ele beijando aquela garota besta hoje,daí ele vem e corresponde ao beijo?-Bel argumentou irritada.

Hum...Mas pensa bem...Se ele não tivesse correspondido,vc tb ia achar que ele era um babaca,idiota,arrogante e etc,por ter te rejeitado...-Lilian considerou.

Bel ficou em silencio por alguns segundos.

É...É,vc tem razão!-Bel disse secando as lagrimas.

Então!Eu acho que vc deveria logo ir falar com ele,e dizer o que sente...E vc quer saber de uma coisa?Eu acho que ele gosta de vc!-Lilian animou.

Vc acha mesmo?-Bel disse deixando seu sorriso prolongar.

Lilian assentiu.

Ah Lily,obrigada!-Bel disse abraçando a amiga.-Amanhã mesmo irei falar com ele!

Certo!

Ei Lilian Evans,pode parando aí!-Disse Bel enquanto Lilian se dirigia para o banheiro.-Vc não me contou como foi a detenção...

Ah...A detenção...claro...-Lilian disse com desanimo voltando a sentar ao lado da amiga.

Sim Lily,a detenção!Agora pode começar a contar!-Bel apressou.

Bom...Não foi nada mal!A gente conversou bastante,e ele não parece ser tão arrogante como antes!Na verdade...Ele é bem legal!-Lilian declarou distraída.

Sei...-Bel disse gargalhando.

Qual é a graça,Isabel McRyan?-Lilian indagou.

Lily...Vc ta apaixonada!-Bel disse tentando tomar fôlego.

QUE?Bel,eu nunca ouvi tanta besteira em menos de dois segundos como acabei de ouvir!Eu não estou apaixonada pelo Tiago Potter!-Lilian gritou desconcertada.

Calma Lily!-Bel disse ainda rindo-Lily,ta escrito isso na tua testa!Não adianta querer enganar...

Bel...-Lilian disse respirando fundo.-Definitivamente,vc tirou o dia pra me encher...Eu nunca estive,não estou e nunca vou estar apaixonada por Tiago Potter!

Ok Lily,vc é quem sabe!-bel se rendeu-Mas vc ainda vai perceber que ESTÀ apaixonada por Tiago Potter!

Lilian atirou um travesseiro na cara da amiga que continuou a rir.

Capitulo 4 - Eu me jogo pela janela!

No dia seguinte,Lilian desceu as escadas do dormitório junto a Alice e Bel em direção ao salão principal.Chegando lá Lilian avistou os quatro marotos sentados na grande mesa da Grifinória.Tiago estava conversando com uma garota de cabelos longos castanhos e olhos profundamente negros,era da Lufa-Lufa e se chamava Lucy Greey.Lilian sentiu uma sensação estranha percorrer seu corpo,queria voar no pescoço da garota.Seria ciúmes?

Lilian e suas amigas se sentaram não muito distantes.E Tiago notou a presença da garota.

Oi Lily!-Cumprimentou o garoto.

Oi.-Lilian disse,vendo que Lucy não pareceu gostar do ato de Tiago.

Oi Lilian...-Lucy disse com desprezo.

Oi -Lilian disse friamente.

Então Ti,como eu ia dizendo...-Lucy disse lançando um olhar fuzilador a Lilian que revirou os olhos.-Os NIEM's são muito cansativos...

É...-Tiago concordou.

Vc vai ser auror não vai?-Lucy estendeu a conversa.

Vou ...-Confirmou o garoto lançando olhares discretos à Lilian e deixando Lucy desapontada.

Legal!Vou ser curandeira,é uma profissão muito prestativa,eu gosto!

Que bom...-Tiago disse.

Lucy que já havia percebido o desinteresse do garoto desde que Lilian chegara,preferiu finalizar.

Bom Ti,tenho que ir a biblioteca...A gente se vê depois.

Ok!-Tiago pareceu aliviado.Mas não teve tempo de começar o papo com Lily,pois Sirius o entreteve em uma conversa sobre a copa de quadribol.

Lily...Vc ficou com ciúmes não é?- Bel disse rindo.

Do que é que vc ta falando?-Lilian disfarçou.

Lily...-Alice disse impaciente-Tava na cara que vc tava louca pra arranca os cabelos da Greey!

Continuo sem entender do que vcs estão falando!-Lilian disse tomando um gole de seu suco de abóbora.

Alice e Bel se entreolharam entediadas.

OK Lily,a gente finge que acredita!Agora vamos por que temos aula dupla de poções!-Bel disse.

Depois do jantar Lilian ficou no salão comunal conversando com suas amigas,enquanto os marotos chegavam alegremente como sempre.

Ah!Olá garotas!Oi Bel!-Disse Sirius em tom galanteador.

Oi.-Bel respondeu friamente.

Lilian lhe deu uma cotovelada na costela.

Digo...Como andam os estudos?-Bel disse,em um tom mais amigável.

Ah...Bem!Bem,muito bem!-Disse Sirius surpreendido com a iniciativa da garota.

Hum..Legal...-Bel disse intimidada.

E os seus vão ótimos não é?Por que vc sempre anda com a cara em livro toda vez que eu te vejo!-Sirius disse com inocência.

Vc está insinuando que eu sou uma nerd?-Bel disse com rispidez.

Se a carapuça serve!-Sirius disse brincalhão.

Alice e Lilian gemeram.Tiago começou a brincar com seu pomo,consciente de que o espetáculo ia ser longo.Pedro se concentrou em sua bomba de chocolate,e Remo começou a escrever em seu relatório de monitor-chefe.

Bel se levantou contrariada.

_Sirius Black,vc é um insensível!Arrogante!_-Gritou.

Bel,eu só tava brincando!Vc é que não tem senso de humor!-Sirius retrucou se levantando tb.

_Eu não tenho senso de humor?E vc acha que brincadeiras dessas tem graça?Vc é um palhaço!_

Que VC não ache graça,não é minha culpa!Mas muita gente desse castelo acha!

_Claro!Como todas as mil e umas garotas que vc fica por semana não é?_

Podem ser!Pouco me importa se elas acham graça ou não!

HAHAHAH! Ah,Black não me faça rir!Se o que vc mais quer é conseguir ficar com TODAS as garotas desse colégio!-Bel gritava revoltada,agora todos os assistiam olhando de Sirius a Bel,e de Bel a Sirius.

TODAS não eu quero mesmo é só UMA!-Sirius respondeu.

AH È? QUEM?

VOCÊ!-Dizendo isso Sirius agarrou Bel com força e a beijou.

Alice e Lilian se entreolharam sorrindo.Pedro gargalhou.Tiago e Remo se entreolharam rindo.

Quando se soltaram,Bel estava fervendo de tão vermelha e ficou paralisada encarando o garoto boquiaberta.

Isso...Isso não teve graça Black!-Bel disse com a voz fraca.

Não era pra ter graça minha flor!

Vc não falou aquilo sério!-Bel negou.

Ah falei sim!

Então...Vc...Vc...-Bel disse confusa.

Eu te amo Isabel!-Sirius gritou e agarrou beijando-a novamente.

Ah isso aqui ta ficando meloso de mais...-Pedro disse entediado-Eu vou pra cozinha!

De novo?Vc acabou de sair de lá!-Remo bradou.

È que tenho que renovar o estoque de tortinhas de mel!-Pedro explicou.

Remo lanço um olhar irônico a Tiago que riu meneando a cabeça.

Bel e Sirius finalmente se soltaram.

Então...O espetáculo acabou?É que temos coisas a fazer sabia Sirius!-Tiago apressou.

Pera um pouco Pontas...Bel,quer namorar comigo?-O garoto perguntou.

Bel olhou para Lilian e Alice esperando um sinal de aprovação.

O que é vc está esperando pra aceitar Bel?-Lilian indagou impaciente.

Bel sorriu.

Claro que eu quero!-Bel disse encarando os olhos negros do garoto.

Sirius riu e os dois se abraçaram.O casal saiu para dar uma volta pelos jardins.Lilian e Alice subiram para o dormitório logo depois.

Bom...Só falta vc se acertar Lily!-Alice disse se atirando na cama.

Como assim só eu?Não... vc quer dizer que vc...-Lilian começou surpresa.

Eu e o Frank estamos namorando!-Alice disse triunfante.

Ual!Parabéns Lice!-Lilian disse alegre.

Obrigada,Lily!Mas então,vc se convenceu de que está apaixonada pelo Tiago?

Lilian revirou os olhos.

Ah essa história de novo não!-Disse entediada.

AH Lily mais não adianta vc negar!Nem que seu conceito tenha mudado um pouquinho vai?-Alice insistiu.

É...Ta,ta bom meu conceito mudou muito sim!Mas não quer dizer que eu esteja apaixonada!-Lilian declarou.

Alice sorriu.

Vc ainda vai descobrir Lily...sei que vai!-Alice disse se deitando.

O dia que eu estiver apaixonada por ele eu me jogo pela janela...Escreve o que eu to te falando!

Lilian também se deitou.Mas não conseguiu dormir,se revirava na cama buscando sinal de sono,mas nada!Não conseguia dormir.Seus pensamentos latejavam com a imagem de Tiago Potter.O sorriso,o jeito,a boca,os olhos,o conjunto inteiro.Lilian se levantou da cama disposta a esquecer aqueles pensamentos e desceu as escadas com um livro na mão,para ver se conseguia se distrair no salão comunal.

O salão estava deserto,e Lilian agradeceu por isso.Ela se sentou em sua poltrona preferida e se pôs a ler.Ela ouviu a porta de um dos dormitórios bater e alguém descendo as escadas.Era Tiago.

Oi Lily!-Tiago disse surpreso por ver a garota.

Oi...-Lilian disse observando a vista.Tiago estava somente com a calça do pijama,sem camiseta e o ropão aberto de modo que se podia visualizar todo o peitoral malhado que enlouquecia todas as garotas do colégio"Meu deus que Lindo!"a garota pensou."Lilian se controla..."

O que vc ta fazendo aqui essa hora?-O garoto perguntou,se sentando no braço da poltrona em frente a Lilian.

Não consigo dormir...-Lilian disse acordando do transe- E vc?

Tb não consigo...-Tiago respondeu-E fica mais difícil ainda com os o ronco do Pedrinho,sabe?

Lilian sorriu.Tiago fez o mesmo ao ver o ato da garota.

Então Lily...-Tiago cruzou os braços e se encostou no espaldar da poltrona.-Quando que vc vai sair comigo?

Lilian sorriu observando os pés.

Vc não desiste não?-Disse encabulada.

De vc? NUNQUINHA!-Disse o garoto com firmeza.

Olha com todas as garotas do colégio correndo atrás de vc...Por que vc insiste tanto comigo?

Simplesmente por que nenhuma delas é vc!-Tiago disse decidido.-Sabe Lily,por mais que te custe aceitar,vc é a única que eu gosto,a única com quem eu me importo de verdade,a única com quem eu realmente quero ter algo sério,com quem eu quero casar e ter meus filhos,entende?

Lilian o encarou boquiaberta.Não acreditava que tinha ouvido tudo aquilo,fora a declaração mais bonita que Lilian tinha ouvido em toda sua vida.Sentiu uma onda de felicidade invadindo seu corpo,queria agarrar o garoto e beija-lo ali mesmo.Mas tentou se controlar.

Mas eu sei que vc não acredita em mim...-Tiago disse se levantando -Boa noite Lily...

Espera!-Lilian também se levantou.

Tiago se virou confuso para a garota.

Eu confio em vc!-Lilian disse encarando aqueles olhos castanhos esverdeados que tanto a encantava.

Eles foram se aproximando lentamente.Seus lábios se encontraram.Lilian levou a mão e começou a acariciar a nuca do garoto com carinho,Tiago envolveu seus braços na cintura da garota.O beijo foi demorado e profundo.Só ali Lilian conseguiu assumir que realmente estava apaixonada por Tiago Potter.Sentiu uma felicidade imensa,queria ficar para sempre ali abraçada com Tiago e queria que aquele beijo nunca acabasse.

Eles se soltaram se encarando.Mas não deu tempo de dizerem nada pois o retrato da Sra. Gorda girou e por ele Remo entrou levando nas mão uma pilha de pergaminhos escritos.

Ah olá!Estava fazendo minha ronda noturna de monitor chefe!-disse Remo sorridente-Mas se eu fosse vcs eu subia para cama por que McGonagall está vindo pra cá checar se todos os alunos estão dormindo!

Os três subiram as escadas apressadamente.

Até a manhã Lily!-Disse Tiago lançando um olhar significativo a Lilian,que retribuiu.

Até...Boa noite Remo!-Lilian respondeu abrindo a porta do dormitório.

Noite,Lily!-Remo respondeu.

Lilian fechou a porta do dormitório,e encostou a cabeça nela respirando fundo.

Alice acordou.

Ai...Lily...Onde vc tava?-perguntou coçando os olhos para poder enxergar melhor.

Ahn?-Bel também acordou bocejando-O que...aconteceu?

Lilian não disse nada e foi em direção á uma janela próxima ao banheiro.

Lily,aonde vc vai?-Alice estranhou.

Me jogar pela janela...-Lilian respondeu.


	4. Lucy Greey

Capitulo 5 - Lucy Greey

Alice e Bel se entreolharam confusas.

Lil-...-A ficha de Alice caiu-Há!Não vai me dizer que vc e o Tiago...

É...A gente se beijou!-Lilian encarou as amigas de queixos caídos.

Lilian só conseguiu dormir depois de ter contado todos os detalhes do beijo para as amigas.E foi dormir ainda com aquela imagem refletindo em sua mente.

Na manhã seguinte Lilian acordou de ótimo humor e bem disposta.Desceu logo cedo para tomar café com suas amigas.E quando caminhavam pelo corredor,elas encontraram Tiago conversando com Lucy Greey.Lilian sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes,mas não fez nada.As garotas sentiram alguém capotar a seu lado.Lilian se distraiu e viu que Severo Snape tinha se estatelado no chão por ter tropeçado em seus próprios pés.Enquanto todos que estavam em volta riam,Lilian se virou para dar uma espiada a Tiago e a Lucy mais uma vez.Lilian sentiu seu coração apodrecer e rachar,Tiago estava beijando a garota.Lilian perdeu o controle dos sentidos e saiu correndo.Lilian chegou ao jardim e se sentou na grama com os olhos marejando,não ia chorar pois sabia que Tiago a estava seguindo e ia chegar até lá.

Lily...-Tiago chamou.

Não me chama de Lily ta bom?-Lilian disse com a voz embargada.

Olha Lily,não fui eu!Ela me beijou eu não tive culpa!

Certo Potter,vc não me deve satisfação nenhuma!Agora pode voltar pra _LUCY_,_Ti_!Não é assim que ela te chama?

Tiago suspirou.

Lilian eu não quero ela eu quero VC!Foi ela que me beijou eu não tive culpa!

Ah não vem com essa agora não!Essa conversa de que vc só gosta de mim,que só quer coisa séria comigo tudo mais é só da boca pra fora e eu não caio mais nessa não!-Lilian disse com amargura.

Mas é verdade!Tudo isso que eu disse É verdade!E eu não to mentindo,Não fui eu que beijei ela!

Mas eu não acredito mais em vc!

Certo Lilian,eu devia saber que é SEMPRE assim,vc sempre julga as pessoas pelo SEU ponto de vista nunca procura saber a verdade para dar chance a elas,vc sempre me esnobou,me xingou,criticou e me deu chute e eu sempre passei por cima por causa de que eu GOSTO de vc!Mas vc é tão orgulhosa e prepotente,que acha que pode ficar dando chute em quem não te agrada no primeiro ponto de vista!Eu cansei disso!

Orgulhosa e prepotente?Olha quem é que ta falando,e se vc cansou ÓTIMO!Fica com a LUCY que vc ganha mais não é mesmo?

Quer saber?Eu fico mesmo com ela,por que ela pelo menos procura me entender e enxergar o meu lado,e é muito mais compreensiva e educada que certas pessoas!-Tiago estourou.

É mesmo?Então o que vc ta fazendo aqui perdendo o seu tempo ainda?E pode ficar tranqüilo que eu não vou mais cruzar o seu caminho!

Ótimo!

Ótimo!


	5. A conversa com Remo

Capitulo 6- A conversa com Remo.

Lilian passou a manhã inteira chorando perto ao lago e perdeu as aulas de Adivinhação e Runas antigas.Sentia um vazio em seu coração,queria sumir,queria que o chão a engolisse ali mesmo.Não queria nunca mais ver a cara de Tiago Potter e muito menos cruzar com Lucy Greey.

Na hora do almoço,Alice e Bel foram procurar a amiga no lago.

-Lily!-Alice e Bel gritaram correndo em direção a garota.

-Lily,vc ta bem?-Alice perguntou.

-O que aconteceu?Vc brigou com o Tiago não foi,o Sirius,Remo e o Pedro estão procurando o Tiago ele tb não apareceu nas aulas da manhã... –Bel disse ofegante.

Lilian contou as amigas tudo que tinha acontecido.E logo depois foram para a aula de história da magia.Lilian passou por Tiago e o garoto a ignorou o mesmo fez Lilian.Ambos tinha expressão de tristeza no olhar,mas nenhum se atrevia a chegar perto um do outro.Depois das aulas Lilian se dirigiu para a sala dos monitore para uma reunião.Lilian chegou no sala,os outros monitores ainda não tinham chegado,somente Remo que ordenava os relatórios por ordem alfabética.

-Ah!Olá Lily!Vejo que vc é a única pontual!Os outros sempre chegam atrasados...-Remo comentou sorrindo.

-Oi...-Lilian disse sorrindo falsamente,ela jogou a mochila no chão e se sentou em umas das cadeiras olhando pela janela.

Remo a observou.

-Lily...Vc está assim o dia inteiro...Não apareceu nas aulas da manhã...É por causa da briga com o Tiago,não é?-Remo perguntou se sentando a seu lado.

Lilian assentiu observando os pés.

-Olha eu posso te dizer que o Tiago está tão arrasado quanto vc...-Remo consolou.

-Ele prefere a Lucy Greey!-Lilian disse com os olhos marejando.

-Não,não prefere!O Tiago quer vc Lily!E vc já deveria saber disso mais do que nunca!

-Então por que ele adora estragar tudo?Ele e a Lucy,se beijaram na minha frente!-Lilian disse com a voz rouca,deixando uma lagrima escorrer pelo seu rosto.

-Eles não se beijaram!A LUCY beijou ele!-Remo defendeu.

-Ele jogou na minha cara que a Lucy é mais compreensiva do que eu e que ele vai ficar com ela SIM!-Lilian em um fio de voz.

Não deu tempo deles continuarem a conversa pois a sala foi invadida pelos outros monitores das casas:

-Lucio Malfoy e Belatriz Black da Sonserina.

-Andromeda Black e Amos Diggory da Corvinal.

-Lucy Greey e Élio Chang da Lufa-Lufa.

Lilian tentou disfarçar as lagrimas,e ninguém percebeu.

-Bom...Vamos dar inicio a reunião!-Remo declarou-Vamos começar com o assunto do comportamento dos alunos do primeiro ano!

A reunião acabou mais tarde do que o esperado.Lilian e Remo voltaram tranqüilamente até o salão comunal.Remo não tocava no assunto que levasse a palavra "Tiago" no meio.

Eles chegaram no salão comunal,somente habitado por Sirius,Tiago e Pedro que estavam a espera de Remo.Lilian não se atreveu a dirigir o olhar a Tiago,e tinha a sensação que ele fazia o mesmo.Ela se despediu de Remo imediatamente e subiu para o dormitório exausta.Todas suas companheiras já estavam dormindo e Lilian se apressou em fazer o mesmo.


	6. Um banho nada esperado!

Capitulo 7-Um banho nada esperado!

O dia seguinte amanheceu ensolarado.Bel já tinha descido com os marotos para tomar café,e Alice e Lilian ficaram atrás para Lilian não ter que dar de cara com o Tiago.Lilian parecia ter acordado um pouco mais animada,e ela e Alice entraram no salão principal conversando animadamente.

Quando chegaram ao final da mesa,Lilian se rebateu com a imagem de Lucy e Tiago se beijando sentados na mesa enquanto em volta,Bel,Sirius,Remo e Pedro conversavam distraídos.Lilian parou de andar e ficou observando a cena deplorável.Seus olhos marejaram e uma onda incrível de raiva invadiu seu corpo.Os cálices e a jarra que carregavam o suco de abóbora na mesa estouraram imediatamente.

-Lily...-Alice gemeu ao lado da amiga assustada.Tiago e Lucy pararam de se beijar e agora todos olhavam para o local.

Lilian não quis ver mais nada,saiu como um furacão pela porta do salão principal.Lilian saiu para os jardins e se sentou em frente ao lago onde costumava molhar os pés com as amigas.Lilian estava frustrada ou melhor inconformada com a cena,alem de tudo ele tinha a cara de pau de ficar beijando ela como se sempre fossem namorados na frente de todo mundo.Lilian continha o choro,não queria chorar por quem não merecia.

-Lily...-Lilian se aliviou ao ouvir aquela voz que sempre a acalmava nas horas difíceis.Alice e sentou junto a amiga.-Vc está bem?

-Fisicamente sim.-Lilian disse.

-E emocionalmente?

-Péssima...-Lilian disse abaixando a cabeça.

-Lily,ele faz isso pra te provocar!Ele ta te dando o troco na mesma moeda!-Alice explicou.-Ele ta fazendo vc sofrer,do mesmo jeito que ele sofreu por vc!

-Olha Lice,meus neurônios não estão funcionando bem nos últimos tempos...Eu não entendi essa!-Lilian disse.

Alice sorriu.

-Lily,olha...Vc se lembra de todas as vezes que o Tiago te pedia pra sair e vc respondia um não bem claro e em bom som?E todas as vezes que vc xingava ele pelos corredores...E saia com outros garotos...

Lilian assentiu.

-Ele ta fazendo vc sofrer do mesmo jeito que ele sofreu todo esses quatro anos por vc entende?-Alice explicou.-É exatamente assim que ele se sentia.

-Chorando Lilian?-uma voz ecoou atrás das garotas.

As duas se levantaram e se viraram imediatamente.Lucy Greey estava parada frente a elas com um sorriso triunfante e os braços cruzados.

-Não perderia meu tempo...-Lilian respondeu com raiva.

Lucy levantou as sobrancelhas.

-É mesmo?Mas _morre_ de raiva não é?Se não os cálices não teriam se quebrado daquela forma quando vc viu eu e o Ti se beijando...-Lucy disse com um ar de superioridade.

-Não,não foi raiva...Foi NOJO!-Lilian disse com firmeza tentando formar um sorriso provocante no rosto.

-Lilian sei que vai ser difícil pra vc...Mas vc vai ter que se conformar com a idéia de que Tiago Potter é a partir de agora só meu,estamos namorando sabia?-Lucy disse em tom provocante.

Lilian sorriu,apesar de estar morrendo por dentro.

-Felicidades pra vcs dois! Mas acho que vc é que vai ter que se conformar quando tiver que desfilar por aí com um chifre bem grande na cabeça!-Lilian respondeu com gosto.Alice abafou um riso.

Lucy não escondeu o olhar de raiva.

-E pra sua informação...Fui EU quem beijei o Tiago aquele dia,ele não teve culpa,eu apenas cheguei com a desculpa dos jogos de quadribol e quando vi vc...PAM...beijei ele!E foi assim querida,que vc perdeu ele,tão fácil como tirar doce de criança!

Lilian estava transbordando de raiva,queria voar no pescoço da garota imediatamente.

-Então faça bom proveito!-Lilian respondeu e saiu andando,mas Lucy a agarrou pelo braço e a empurrou para o lago.Lilian foi rápida o suficiente para levar a Lucy junto.E as duas se estatelaram no lago.

-Lily!Lily,vc tá bem?-Alice gritou.

-To!-Lilian respondeu mal humorada enquanto resistia aos puxões que Lucy lhe dava para poder chegar antes na margem do lago.

As duas subiram,completamente ensopadas.

-Olha o que vc fez!-Lucy gritou torcendo sua capa.

-Vc que pediu isso!-Lilian respondeu tirando os cabelos que grudavam encharcados em seu rosto.

-Bom,o que vcs pretendem fazer agora?A aula de defesa contra as artes das trevas acaba de começar,a Profa.Guilmore fica uma fera quando alguém se atrasa,ela vai tirar uns 50 pontos de cada uma da grifinória imaginam se a gente não for!-Alice disse assustada.

-E eu tb não pretendo perder uma só aula de DECAT enquanto estamos em pleno ano de NIEM's!-Lucy disse empinando o nariz emburrada.

-O que vcs pretendem fazer?-Alice perguntou.

-Dizer o que aconteceu!-Lucy concluiu.

-Ahhh claro!Chegar lá e dizer que vcs se atrasaram por que estavam discutindo por causa de Tiago Potter,e repentinamente vcs se agarram e,PUM,e se jogam no lago!-Disse Alice sarcástica.

Lilian e Lucy se entreolharam raivosas.

-Vamos!-Alice disse.

As três foram para o castelo deixando pegadas molhadas pelos corredores.Elas entraram na sala de aula de DECAT atraindo atenção de todos os alunos para as duas garotas ensopadas.

-Com licença Profa.!-Alice pediu fechando a porta depois que Lilian e Lucy passaram.

-Por que estão atrasadas?Ou melhor,por que vcs duas estão ensopadas?-A Profa. Estranhou.

Alice ao ver que as duas estavam incapazes de responder,se precipitou.

-Er...É...É que elas tiveram um pequeno desentendimento...-Alice explicou encabulada.

Lilian olhou para a direita e viu que Bel estava sentada junto a Sirius e Pedro,e Tiago atrás com Remo.Todos encaravam as três igual ao resto dos alunos.

-Um desentendimento...Mas como é que estão ensopadas desse jeito?-A professora perguntou curiosa.

-Bom...Elas...Elas caíram no...no lago!-Alice explicou.

-Caíram no lago?_Caíram_ exatamente Srta. Lohan?-A Prfa. Insistiu desconfiada.

Lilian e Lucy se entreolharam.

-Na verdade...tropeçamos...e caímos...-Lilian se intrometeu.

-Ah claro...Bom muito bem,ocupem seus lugares,só espero que não peguem um resfriado!-A Profa. Deu as costas a elas e elas procuraram seus lugares.

Lucy se sentou ao lado de Tiago,que imediatamente tirou sua capa para cobrir a garota,Lilian ou ver a cena sentiu seu coração rachar no meio.

Lilian se sentou com Alice perto dos alunos da Corvinal.

-Lily,vc quer a minha capa?Vc pode pegar um baita resfriado!-Amos Diggory que estava sentado a sua frente se ofereceu.

-Ah muito obrigada Amos,não precisa!-Lilian disse com a voz fraca.

Assim que a aula acabou Lilian correu para a torre da Grifinória se trocar.Irritada pois deixara escapar alguns espirros no meio do caminho.Lilian quase não almoçou,não suportava mais os carinhos e os beijos que Tiago e Lucy faziam questão de dar debaixo de seu nariz.

Depois das aulas,Lilian decidiu ir um pouco à biblioteca onde encontrou Amos Diggoy.

-Olá Lily!-Disse o garoto gentilmente se sentando a sua frente.

-Ah,oi Amos!-Lilian respondeu querendo parecer animada.

-Então...Er...Lily o que realmente aconteceu hoje de manhã?-O garoto perguntou sem graça.

-Eu e a Lucy tivemos...uma pequena discussão!-Lilian respondeu não querendo chegar em detalhes.

-Ah...E vcs...tropeçaram?-Amos continuou.

-Ah...-Lilian pensou-Bom...Não,na verdade ela me empurrou e eu joguei ela junto...

Diggory riu.

-Ah...-Disse parecendo compreensivo-E sobre o que exatamente vcs discutiram?

Chegaram ao ponto em que Lilian temia.

-Ah...Er...Bom...Er...-Lilian começou tentando pensar em uma boa desculpa convincente.

-Foi por causa de Tiago Potter,não foi?-Amos apressou.

Lilian fitou o garoto.Não tinha saída.

-É,foi...-Lilian respondeu abaixando a cabeça e suspirando.

-Olha Lily,vc não pode sofrer por quem não te merece!-Diggory disse levantando o queixo da garota com a mão.-Certamente Tiago Potter não merece o seu sofrimento.Vc tem que se preocupar com quem realmente gosta de vc...

Lilian não teve tempo de responder o garoto passou por cima da mesa e a beijou.Lilian queria pensar que era Tiago que estava ali agora,mas não o beijo de Tiago era muito melhor,muito mais quente,nada comparado ao de Amos Diggory.Lilian interrompeu o beijo.

-Olha,a gente não devia ter feio isso!-Lilian disse recolhendo seus livros.

-Lily,eu te amo.

-Não podemos ir assim,não podemos confundir as coisas desse jeito!-Lilian respondeu já andando pelos corredores.

-Lily,então por favor pense um pouco na possibilidade!Eu te dou todo o tempo do mundo!Só peço para que vc pense,e depois eu volto a te procurar!-Amos disse aos calcanhares da garota.

-Está bem eu vou pensar...mas não prometo nada...-Lilian disse.

-Ótimo,então nós voltamos a nos ver!-Diggory disse radiante.

-Ok,até mais!-A garota disse voltando a passos largos para a torre da Grifinória.

Lilian não ia pensar.Não tinha o que pensar,a decisão estava mais do que clara ela não amava Amos Diggory, amava Tiago Potter,e ninguém ia mudar isso.


	7. Mentiras de Lucy Greey

Capitulo 7 – Mentiras de Lucy Greey.

Lilian entrou ofegante no salão comunal,que estava deserta.Apenas por um garoto muito bonito sentada a beira da janela observando as arvores da floresta se rebatendo contra o vento.Lilian congelou,mas foi invadida por uma avalanche de espirros.Chamou a atenção do garoto."Maldito resfriado"pensou.

-Vc ta bem?-Ele perguntou em um tom nada amigável,na opinião de Lily.

-To.-Lilian respondeu secamente terminando o ultimo espirro,e finalmente podendo encarar o garoto.

"AHHHH! Por que ele tem que ser tão lindo?"Lilian pensou,suas pernas bambas.Os dois se deixaram encarar nos olhos por segundos.Ambos com a mesma expressão: Saudades.

Lilian já ia recomeçar a andar quando Tiago a interrompeu.

-A Lucy me contou o que aconteceu hoje...-Tiago comentou.

-Ah contou,é?-Lilian disse sarcástica.

-Ela disse que vc me xingou de varias coisas e que depois jogou ela no lago...-Tiago confirmou.

-O qu...-Mas Lilian não teve tempo de terminar.

-Mais eu sei que não é verdade!-Tiago se apressou em dizer sentando um uma mesa mais próxima a garota.

-Ah...Sabe?-Lilian perguntou confusa.

Tiago assentiu.

-Sei.Bom a parte de que vc me xingou eu não sei...Mas que vc tenha jogado ela no lago eu duvido,vc não é tão burra a ponto de atirar a menina no lago e ainda depois sujar a sua ficha impecável com uma detenção.

-Eu não te xinguei.-Lilian disse firme encarando o garoto nos olhos.

-Certo.O que aconteceu,então?-Tiago perguntou friamente,mesmo que ele não disfarçava o esforço que fazia para agir assim.

-Por que vc não pergunta isso pra Lucy?-Lilian respondeu cruzando os braços.

-Por que ela vai mentir.E eu quero ouvir a sua versão da historia!-Tiago respondeu decidido.

-E se vc sabe que ela mente por que ta com ela?-Lilian aproveitou a oportunidade.

Tiago demorou para responder.

-Por que ela me apóia,gosta de mim,confia em mim,não sai pelos corredores me xingando e me humilhando na frente de todo mundo.-Tiago respondeu sem respirar.

Lilian sentiu uma facada no estômago.Ela recomeçou a andar,mas Tiago a segurou pelo braço.

-Espera.

-Não!Se vc tem uma namorada tão perfeita quanto ela,vc não precisa de mais garotas por perto,não é mesmo?-Lilian respondeu com a voz embargada.

"Droga"pensou.Seus olhos já estavam marejando outra vez.

-Lily,me conta o que aconteceu...-Tiago pediu.Seu tom de voz tinha mudado,estava como quando ele suplicava para sair com ela pelos corredores do colégio,e ela insistia em dizer não.E ele apenas...Sorria...

-A gente brigou por SUA causa,não é isso que vc queria ouvir?-Lilian disse nervosa.

-Não,não era isso.Eu só quero saber o que aconteceu de verdade...-Tiago respondeu com calma.

-Por sua causa a gente discutiu,e ela me empurrou no lago e eu puxei ela junto.Foi isso que aconteceu...-Lilian respondeu olhando para o chão.-E eu não to mentindo...

-Sei que não ta...-Tiago respondeu.

-Ótimo-Lilian respondeu subindo rapidamente as escadas,e fazendo questão de bater a porta do dormitório.

-LILY!O que aconteceu?-Alice e Bel perguntaram juntas assustadas.

-Sem perguntas,OK?-Lilian respondeu subindo na cama e fechando suas cortinas.Lilian enterrou a cara no travesseiro e deixou as lagrimas tomarem conta de seu rosto.


	8. O Show de Diggory

Capitulo 8 –O show de Diggory.

O dia amanheceu nublado e chuvoso.Lilian mais uma vez desceu para o café acompanhada por Alice,e teve que contar todo o ocorrido da noite passada durante o caminho.

-Quer saber de uma coisa?-Alice disse.

-O Que?-Lilian perguntou,observando o lugar onde Bel e os marotos estavam sentados,Lucy continuava ao lado de Tiago,só que dessa vez não se agarravam e nem se beijavam.

-Ele te ama!-Alice disse indiferente.

-Nossa vc não sabe como isso me consola!Claro,ele me ama!E justamente por isso ele fica agarrando outra na minha frente...Isso é que é amor!-Lilian disse irônica.

Antes que Lilian e Alice se sentassem elas se deteram.Amos Diggory tinha acabado de subir na mesa da Corvinal,chamando a atenção de todos.

-Quero chamar a atenção de todos,os alunos e professores!Pra uma declaração inédita a minha querida e amada Lilian Evans!-Disse Amos apontando para Lilian.

Todos pararam para observar a garota,inclusive os professores.Alice deixou seu queixo cair no chão.

-Desde que eu te vi pela primeira vez,Lilian,eu sabia que vc era especial,vc deixou meu coração bater mais forte,e acelerar a cada sorriso,a cada palavra que vc dizia e a cada gesto que vc fazia!E hoje estou aqui Lilian Evans,na frente de todo o colégio dizendo que te amo,e lhe fazendo esse pedido:Vc quer namorar comigo?

Todos aplaudiram,inclusive os professores.E agora todos a olhavam com a esperança de alguma resposta.

Lilian automaticamente olhou para Tiago,ele lhe encarava sério,com olhar lhe implorando pra dizer um não.Lilian,logo desviou um olhar para Bel e Alice as duas lhe lançaram um olhar como dizendo:"A escolha é sua".

Ela olhou para frente e viu que Amos vinha em sua direção.Ela congelou.

-Se vc quiser a gente pode conversar lá fora!-Disse o garoto sorridente.

-Tá!-Lilian disse em um tom não muito amigável.

Eles foram para fora do salão seguidos pelos olhares de todos.

-Então?-Perguntou o garoto consideravelmente nervoso-O que vc me diz?

Lilian pensou um pouco.

-Olha,Amos...É realmente lindo,isso que vc fez mas...Olha eu acho que não vai dar certo...-Lilian disse encabulada.

O garoto murchou.

-Eu...eu...-Lilian recomeçou.

-Vc ama Tiago Potter...-O garoto concluiu.

Lilian estremeceu.

-É...eu sabia disso,e estava considerando a possibilidade dessa resposta!-Amos Diggory disse com um sorriso murcho.

-Sinto muito...-Lilian respondeu.

-Eu sei...Vc não tem culpa!-Diggory disse com um tom de amargura na voz.-'Bom...eu tenho que ir pra biblioteca antes que as aulas comecem...Tchau Lily!

-Tchau!-Lilian voltou a entrar no salão e viu uma avalanche de alunos correr em sua direção.

-LILY!-Toadas gritaram.

-Então,vc aceitou?

-Vc,não achou lindo?

-Vc não achou babaca?

Lilian tomou fôlego.

-Sim eu achei lindo,não,não achei babaca...E não aceitei!-Lilian respondeu saindo da multidão e indo se encontrar com Bel e Alice que a aguardavam um pouco distante da multidão.

-E aí Lily?Como foi?-Bel perguntou,já quando caminhavam em direção a mesa.

-Não,eu não aceitei...-Lilian respondeu.

-Ainda bem...-Bel disse aliviada.

-É...é o mais sensato.-Alice disse.

-Por que?-Lilian perguntou

-Por que vc gosta de Tiago Potter!-As duas responderam em coro.

-Não precisa ficar me lembrando a cada cinco minutos...-Lilian bufou.

Ela olhou para a direita e deu de cara com os 4 marotos encarando-a.Tiago imediatamente se levantou com Lucy e saiu do salão.Lilian congelou.

Remo,Pedro e Sirius tiveram certeza de que Tiago tinha realmente desaparecido e se levantaram em direção as 3 amigas.

-Lily,me fala que vc não aceitou!-Sirius pediu sério.

-Eu não aceitei!-Lilian repetiu pela terceira vez.

Sirius,Pedro e Remo suspiraram aliviados.

-Que bom Lily...-Remo declarou.

-Não entendi...Que diferença faz pra vcs se eu aceitei ou não?-Lilian perguntou curiosa.

-Toda diferença do mundo!-Sirius disse abismado.

-O Tiago morre se vc ficar com ele!-Pedro disse.

-Por que vcs não contam outra piada?-Lilian disse sarcástica.

-É sério...Ele ta indo terminar com a Lucy agora...-Sirius respondeu.

-Por causa da Lily?-Alice perguntou.

-Bom...Na verdade ele nunca gostou da Lucy,entende?Era mais pra tentar esquecer a Lily...-Sirius explicou.

-Mas é impossível!-Pedro disse.

-Ele não consegue esquecer a Lily!-Remo completou.

A cada frase que eles diziam o rosto de Lily se iluminava.

-Ele te ama.-Sirius declarou.

-Mesmo que vc seja tão cabeça dura para entender isso!-Pedro disse.

-E o que vcs pretendem que eu faça?-Lilian perguntou com impaciência.

-Não pretendemos que vc faça nada!-Sirius disse.

-Só queríamos que vc soubesse disso!-Remo explicou.

-Por que ele está sofrendo!-Pedro disse.

-Ei ele não é o único!A Lily tb ta sofrendo...E muito!Não era ele que assistia a Lilian se esfregando com outro cara,e sim alcontrario!-Bel defendeu.

-Por isso mesmo!-Remo,Pedro e Sirius disseram em coro.

-Vcs dois estão sofrendo,e em vez de tentar resolver o problema...só pioram!-Remo disse.

-E por que vcs não dizem isso a ele?-Lilian sugeriu.

-Ah nós dissemos!-Sirius disse.

-E o que ele disse?-Alice perguntou.

-Bom...Ele fechou a porta do banheiro na nossa cara!-Remo disse.

-Então ta mais claro do que nunca,que isso não depende de mim!-Lilian disse se levantando.

-Depende de vcs dois,Lily!-Remo disse.

-E o que vcs querem que eu faça?-Lilian perguntou prevendo a resposta.

-Queremos que vc fale com ele!-Sirius respondeu sem rodeios.

-Esquece!-Lilian respondeu dando as costas aos garotos e saindo do salão.

Mas eles não desistiram.

-Lily,por favor!-Pedro implorou.

-E por que eu tenho que ir falar com ele?Por que ele não vem falar comigo?-Lilian perguntou nervosa.

-Ora,não é obvio?Vc sempre grita com ele quando ele faz isso!-Sirius disse.

Lilian pensou um pouco e concluiu que era verdade.

-Ok,eu vou falar com ele...-Declarou a garota.Os garotos vibraram.

Mas não foi necessário marcar o encontro.


	9. O Grito da Vitória

Capitulo 9-O grito da vitória.

Eles encontraram no meio do corredor a Tiago,Lucy e Diggory.

Lucy chorava,provavelmente Tiago acabara de tentar terminar com a garota.

-O que aconteceu?-Pedro perguntou.

-Ele quer terminar tudo comigo!-Lucy gritou apontando para Tiago e olhando para Lilian raivosa.

-E ela ameaçou se jogar da torre de Adivinhação!-Diggory disse.

Sirius e Bel gargalharam.

-Ah Lucy...Esse golpe é velho sabia?-Sirius disse sorrindo.

-Eu-tô-falando-serio!-Lucy disse entre os dentes.

Tiago já estava de braços cruzados e apoiado na parede com um expressão de pura irritação.

-Nós vamos continuar,não vamos Tiaguito?-Lucy disse a Tiago com a voz fraca.

Tiago negou serio com a cabeça.

Lucy se pôs a chorar mais uma vez.

-Tudo culpa sua Lilian!-Lucy gritou.

-Ei peraí!Eu não tenho nada a ver com isso!-Lilian respondeu aborrecida.

-Claro que tem!Se não fosse por vc,o Tiago não teria terminado comigo,NUNCA!-Lucy continuou descontrolada.

-Eu não pedi pra ele terminar com vc!-Lilian retrucou nervosa.

-Mas se vc não tivesse ESSE cabelo ruivo,ESSES olhos verdes,ESSE rosto,ESSE corpo,ESSE jeito nada disso tinha acontecido.

-Sinto muito,mas eu não tenho culpa se te incomodo tanto!-Lilian respondeu impaciente.

A esse ponto todos os alunos que passavam pelos corredores paravam para ver o "espetáculo".

-Lucy,a Evans não tem nada a ver com isso,ok?-Tiago se interpôs com a voz seria.

Lilian sentiu uma pontada no coração por o garoto ter-la chamado de Evans.

-É claro que tem Tiago!-Lucy disse secando as lagrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto.-Vc á apaixonado por essa garota desde seus 14 anos de idade...E o pior,é que ela agora tb está apaixonada por vc!

Ouve murmúrios de surpresa.Lilian fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça com mão cobrindo a testa.Tiago apenas olhou para Lilian.

-Por que vc não conta pra ele a verdade sobre aquele dia no lago,Lucy?-Sugeriu Alice em tom desafiador.

Lucy encarou a garota com um olhar raivoso e suspirou.

-Eu empurrei a Lilian,ta bom?-Lucy gritou.

Ouve murmúrios de desaprovação,de surpresa e de gozações.

-Mas ela me puxou junto...E a gente caiu...-Lucy continuou já com a voz mais fraca.-Mais tudo isso foi por que eu te amo Tiago...Foi por amor...Por...Droga vcs dois se amam...Isso não é justo!

-Ah Greey para de chorar...-Se ouviu alguém da "platéia" gritar.

-Lilian...Se você gosta mesmo do Tiago,se você AMA mesmo o Tiago...Fala agora,pré todo mundo que você é apaixonada por ele...quero ver se você ama tanto ele quanto eu a ponto de fazer isso...-Lucy pediu.

-Não,eu não vo...

-Lilian se você fizer isso eu juro que deixo vocês dois em paz...Se não...Você vai ta provando que não ama ele de verdade.

Lilian sentiu que queria ser engolida pelo chão naquele instante.Olhou para Bel e Alice que estavam espantadas apenas esperando uma reação da garota.Tiago tinha na face a mesma expressão de espanto.Os outros três marotos estavam boquiabertos e todos que assistiam estavam na expectativa.

-Eu...Eu to apaixonada pelo Tiago!-Lilian disse bem claro e alto.

Ela não conseguiu ver mais nada,depois de ser agarrada e beijada por Tiago.Só conseguiu ouvir os sons dos aplausos dos alunos que tinham assistido.Depois disso...Bom,muitas alegrias,tristezas e até tragédias aconteceram.Mais nada foi mais forte do que a morte para separar esses dois,bom quem sabe nem a morte!

FIM


End file.
